L.A Ed Episode 2
Armed And Dangerous Ed's And Cole Drive around when they hear a call over the radio Radio: All Units a 2-11 is in proggress shot's fired at west lake's savings and loans 14-15 west 3rd street. Unit to handle code 3 identify. Cole Phelps: That's just a couple blocks from here. Eddy: Alright more busting bad guy. Cole Phelps: Code 3 means armed suspects. Edd: You mean...people with...g-g-guns. Ed: Is code 3 a type of comic? Or gravy? Eddy: Shut up Ed. Cole Phelps: This isn't fun and games so be prepared. through the radio 14 adam calling KGPL we'll handle the 2-11. The Ed's and Phelps head to the bank the crimanls see them and open fire Criminal 1: Make it quick you guys the cops are here we gotta move it. open fire with pistols Edd: Oh my lord! Ed: Ha ha this is fun. Eddy: Ed give it a break already! Cole Phelps: Get to the trunk we need to get some weapons. Ed's and Cole head out of the car and grab weapons Edd: I'll just take the pistol. Eddy: I got the machine gun. Ed: And i got the long gun. Eddy: That's the shotgun Ed. Ed: Right the...potgun ha ha. Eddy: What an idiot. checks behind the truck Cole Phelps: Double d take one shot on the criminal. Edd: You mean... SHOOT HIM! no no no no no no i can't. Eddy: It's them or us sock head. Cole Phelps: He's right you need to take the shot jumps out of cover and shoots a crimianl in the chest Edd: I got one. Cole Phelps: Ok everyone move up to the cars in front of the bank. random crimianl shoots a hole in Edd's hat Edd: My good hat! Cole Phelps: Get to cover double d! jumps and runs to cover Cole Phelps: Alright. Open fire! fires on the crimianls, Ed is running around cover shooting, Edd has a little good accrucay, and so is Eddy and Phelps Eddy: This is crazy. Cole Phelps: This is what you have to do when your cop. takes down the last crimianl and head to the bank door Edd: What do we do now. Cole Phelps: LAPD! Put down your weapons! The bank is surrounded! I'm offering a chance to... interrupts Crimianl 2: Not chance copper. Come any closer and blow you and your bratty kids to bits. Edd: I'm scared. Cole Phelps: Don't be. Just follow my lead. shoots the crimianl behind the bank desk, but a crimianl comes out with a Machine gun\ Eddy: I got this. Shoots a couple of times and get's the crimianls Ed: Nice shot eddy! and the Ed's walk out the bank Cole Phelps: You 3 were brave. You guys might make good cops after all. Eddy: Oh man i can't wait to collect our dough. Edd: oh eddy. Cole Phelps: Does he always talk about money? Edd: He thinks and dreams of it. Made By Rystorm679,FIGHTTHEPOWA, and Cul-Da-Sac king To all who read this: The Next episode the characters will be chasing a crook. so if you can i would like you all to vote because i want to be sure which character will run with cole phelps. For Eddy: Vote Eddy For Edd: Vote Double d For Ed: Vote Ed For both of the Ed's: Vote EENE Category:Crossovers Category:Action Category:Episodes Category:Video game Category:Adventure